Dying Hope
by brknwngscntfly
Summary: Bella is from a broken home in Forks.  Will she be able to abandon all fears and learn to love and trust Alice when the Cullens arrive?  Rated M for dark themes and sensual scenes.  B/A femslash with a healthy dose of Jasper friendship thrown in
1. Chapter 1

The clock in my room ticked down the time until I had to wake up and face the world. Some people would think school would offer an escape to the home I lived in, but my skin was littered with scars and bruises that no one understood. I had become an outcast in my own life. My hometown of Forks, Washington is a very small town where gossip is the main source of entertainment, so I was forced to live in the shadows as to not alert anyone to my home life. I didn't need their pity, I'd rather them of thought I was just the weird Swan girl.

I quietly got ready for school as my mum had passed out in the hallway and I'd learned the hard way too many times that she should not be woken. It was so quiet, it was almost peaceful. That would all change.

The air at school was nearly humming with electricity. Everyone was in little huddles whispering excitedly to each other. I didn't stop to find out what had happened, in a school like that I was bound to find out by first period, whether I tried to or not. I slouched in my first class of the day, turned away from everyone until I heard her walk in. She walked in with an air of mystery, yet charisma. Looking back out the window I felt her sit next to me, the only empty seat in the class. No one ever wanted to sit near me. Her eyes burnt a hole in the back of my head, but years of experience made me not look her way.

"Class, this is Alice Cullen. Her family just moved here from Alaska. Make sure you welcome her," Mrs. Rohner said. "I see you've found your seat already," a smile sounded in her voice. She then began the lesson on Existentialism as found in our current play No Exit.

"Hi! I'm Alice. We're going to be best friends," she whispered to me in absolutely no uncertain terms.

"Uh- hi. I'm Bella."

"Bella? That's a beautiful name... no pun intended," she giggled. "So is it always so rainy here?"

"Erm- thank you. And yes it does. You get used to it though." Small talk was never my forte, well any form of conversation wasn't my forte, but it seemed Alice wouldn't leave me be.

"You've lived here long then? "

"Alice, I know you're new but could we save the chatter until after class please?" Mrs. Rohner gently chided.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. I just got excited," Alice giggled. Her voice alone was memorizing, but her laugh was unlike anything I've ever heard before. It pulled me in and once there it seemed like I would never have another coherent thought again.

I continued to stare at the board as the teacher droned on. Even an interesting topic could be made mundane with the right person teaching it apparently. I kept feeling Alice looking at me. For some reason it made me want to blush and yell at her at the same time. I knew it was only a matter of time until she heard the rumors and started avoiding me as well.

The bell rang and I bolted out of the class as usual. However, I turned around to see Alice bee lining it for me.

"Hey!" I began to wonder if she was always so damn chipper.

"Hello."

"So're ya gonna answer my question or what?" she smiled. Her entire face lit up.

"Oh, right. Yes I've lived here my whole life. Why do you want to know anyway?" _It's not like you're going to stick around anyway._ I added to myself.

"I told you. We're going to be best friends. Now what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't know how long you lived here?" Mock hurt rang through her voice, but her smile gave her away.

"You don't even know me, how could you know we'll be best friends? Or that we'll even like each other?" I didn't mean for my words to come out that harsh, but to be honest I was starting to get annoyed that she was promising me friendship that she would never hold up to.

"I just know these things. Can I sit with you at lunch? Pu-leeeease?"How was I to resist that?

"Well I don't really sit with anyone so I don't know how much fun it'd be…"

"Awesome! Well that works out anyway because then my brothers and sister could sit with us too!"

"Uh…"

"Great see you then!" With that she spun on her toes and quite literally danced down the hallway to her next class.

The next few classes seemed to speed by. I couldn't get the overly exuberant little pipsqueak out of my head. Ok that was a tad mean… she was an absolutely adorable pipsqueak, but I supposed I was trying to talk her down in my head for the inevitable hurt that would follow her decision to not talk to me anymore. It's not that I couldn't hold my own. I was actually quite strong willed and intelligent, which is why I chose to pick my battles and pull away from pain before it hit me. The hypothetical and clichéd wall I've built is quite strong. People simply do not even try anymore, and I'm ok with that.

It was still raining by the time lunch rolled around. I put my hood on and trudged through to the cafeteria building. I really wanted to meet the sadist who decided to design a multi-building high school in one of the rainiest towns in the US. I sat down at my usual table off to the side of the cafeteria. I never really expected Alice to sit with me so when I looked up and saw her coming I was quite surprised. Even more surprised when three more of the most beautiful people I've ever seen were flanking her.

"Bella!" Alice called out to me. I see the other three look my way. I feel instantly uncomfortable as I see their eyes scrutinizing me. I hold my head up and look in each of their eyes to challenge them to say something.

"Alice. And you must be her siblings she spoke of."

"Yep. This is Jasper."

"Pleasure," Jasper responded with a bow of the head. His voice held a bit of a southern twang that I would generally mentally mock, but it really seemed to suit him. He stood quite tall and lean with sandy blonde hair and dark golden eyes.

"And this is Emmett," Alice continued.

"Hey there," Emmett smiled. Emmett was, to put it bluntly, large. He had the build of a weight lifter, however his dimples made him look like he was constantly smiling and his eyes held an air of curiosity and mischief. He put his arm protectively around Alice's sister's waist as he looked back towards Alice expectantly.

"And last but not least, Rosalie," Alice finished.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Rosalie seemed to have an attitude that could kill. She was a bit taller than me with long blonde hair and perfect curves with light gold eyes.

If I were a nosy person, I'd ask what's going on. However, as curious as I was I was not impolite. So for the next hour we sat down and exchanged pleasantries as I picked up on how very different the group of people in front of me was. They told me about how they were adopted throughout the years. Which made sense as none of them really strikingly resembled another; however they all had many things in common. Out of all of them, they all got trays of food but then never ate. They all had striking gold eyes that seemed to change. They all seemed to calculate every single movement they made, down to every last breath. They all were strikingly pale with what looked like bruises under their eyes. They almost looked as if they were all extremely unhealthy, however many would not see it, as you had to look past their beauty. True some of this could have been chalked up to living together and all the other string of excuses that rolled off their tongues, but not everything was explained. I decided to drop it and just enjoy the company.

Next period I had American history. The funny thing about American history throughout my entire schooling is that we always start around 1492 with Christopher Columbus and the teacher always promised that by the end of the year we would be at present time, yet no matter what, I have never in 11 years made it past 1970. Do they figure we can just fill in the past couple decades ourselves? I don't understand why they have never amended their syllabi to include these years. Regardless, it's not as if I pay much attention in the class either way. That was until Jasper walked in. Out of everyone in the Cullen's makeshift family, he seemed the most introverted of the bunch. His presence alone seemed calming, so I did not have a second thought when he sat next to me, bowed his head at me, and let me be the rest of class. Of course his mysterious southern nature crept out again as he "bid me farewell" at the end of class.

The rest of the day had progressed without much uproar. It seemed it did not go unnoticed by my classmates that the new students that everyone was dying to be friends with had taken a liking to me. Jessica Stanley graciously took a moment out of her day to point this out to me. I abhorred the people of that town.

As surprised as I was, it seemed over the next few weeks that Alice was really going to stay true to her word. We became much closer as every day progressed. I even started to get to know Jasper and Emmett pretty well. Rosalie seemed to have a tough exterior that, honestly, I didn't feel like working to crack. I figured she'd come around eventually. It seemed the general progression of things that lead to Alice inviting me to spend the weekend at her house.

"C'mon, pleeeease? I'm positive my parents will be ok with it. And if you need them to they'll talk to your parents too. I really want you to come over," Alice begged. She gave me the cutest puppy dog face that she knew always melted my heart. However, this was too much.

"I'm sorry Alice; I really don't think I can. How about I just come over for a bit tonight or tomorrow?" I would not back down. She seemed to daze out for a moment, as if lost deep in thought. I gave her a moment to collect herself, but as we were in the middle of the hallway I had to interrupt her. "Alice? Hello?"

"Oh, wow, sorry about that," she giggled, "got lost on a thought. Fine, I give. How about you come over tonight? I can follow you to your house so you can talk to your parents then follow me home, k?" With that she flashed me a huge smile that sent my senses flying, winked at me, and walked away.

"Uh… yeah, sure that's fine," I muttered to her retreating figure. I hadn't really told Alice anything of my home life; I didn't know how much she had heard from the other kids. Whenever she spoke of her parents it seemed like she had such a good life that she wouldn't be able to understand mine. I didn't take well to pity and as I'd learned before, that'd be all that be gained by telling. One thing is certain, Alice Cullen had just backed down in an argument, extremely quickly I may add. I didn't know what she's up to, but I didn't like it.

By the time history rolled around I was a bit anxious still about the evening. I didn't like meeting parents and on top of that I was still trying to figure out what in the world Alice was planning. When Jasper sat next to me he tensed up as if he was feeling my anxiety.

"How are you today, Bella?" He asked as polite as ever.

"I don't know," I sighed. "Ever get the feeling that Alice is up to something? It's as if she knows things that we don't."

"Very well since the day I met her," he chuckled. Hearing Jasper laugh was quite a rare thing. Most of the kids in school had actually learned to steer clear of him more than the burley Emmett. Though afraid or not they were still pining for the Cullens' attention.

"Well, what do you do about it?"

"Y'know me, I just let Alice do her thing and take it as it comes. Seeing ten steps ahead of your enemy is fine and dandy, but Alice is in no way my enemy, nor yours. So, I let her have her fun. She gets quite put out when she doesn't have her way," he chuckled again, his eyes lost in a distant memory.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Jas." He really always seemed to put me in a great mood.

By the end of the day I had almost worked myself up again since Jasper had calmed me down. I changed from gym and walked to my hoopty of a truck. It was a huge, red Chevy truck that my dad left me years ago. It was one of those gifts where I had to remember it was the thought that counted. The engine was so loud I generally couldn't hear myself think, but over that past year since I had had my license I'd come to love it more than anything else I owned. It had personality. As I got closer I saw Alice sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Hey Bella," she smiled. I started blushing which only increased her smile.

"Alice," I greeted. It was an odd site to see her sitting so nonchalantly on my truck. She was so short it almost made me wonder how she had gotten up there.

"So Jazz said he'd drive my car home so I can just come with you. I hope you don't mind." Her voice held a questioning tone, but her face showed that there was no arguing with her. I shrugged and threw my bag in the bed. She started to get down so upon instinct I held my hand out to help her off the back. I blushed again as she grabbed it and smiled at me. Her hand was strikingly cold, but that's not what caught my attention. The second our hands met it was almost as if an electrical current flowed between us. Once she was on her own two feet, I looked down in her eyes and we held eye contact. "Hi there," she said with a grin. "Thank you."

She pulled me out of my trance. I jumped slightly and dropped her hand. "Er- sure," I mumbled with a shy smile. The drive to my house was filled with Alice chatting away about how happy her parents were to meet me and how I was going to love them. I was slightly preoccupied, I regret to say, and even her angelic voice was not enough to distract me from the scene ahead. I finally pulled up to my house as Alice made a move to get out.

"I'll be right back, you'll be cool in here right?" I asked quickly as I saw my mum's car in the drive way.

"Sure. Not a problem."

With that I grabbed my bag and hurried inside. I could smell it before I saw her. My mum had been drinking again. It shouldn't seem a surprise, she always drank, but today she apparently decided to mix things up by drinking earlier. I tried to sneak upstairs with no success. _Damn that loud truck_.

"Oh Isabella!" Her singsong voice called from the living room. I knew ignoring her would only prolong the inevitable. Sighing, I walked her way.

"Yeah mum?"

"Where's my dinner?"

"I just got home from school mum. I have to go to my science partner's house to do a project. I won't be late." It's funny how the lies rolled off my tongue so easily after I had done it repetitively for so many years.

"Oh no, no, no. That will just not do. Why the fuck do you need to study anyway? It's not as if you'll ever make anything of yourself. You're fucking stupid; get it through that thick skull of yours. You're going to end up a fucking loser." Her rant continued belligerently so I started backing away. I got to my room to see it had been kicked in. Again. I surveyed my stuff to see my TV and stereo were stolen. _Guess I'm going to have to go to the pawn shop again tomorrow to buy them back._ I thought to myself. After grabbing some of my things I throw them in my bag.

"Hey loser, I'm talking to you. I fucking want my dinner on the table in fifteen minutes!" She screeched while following me around the house. I kept tripping on the clutter all over the floor. Just as I was about to leave she called out my name. I paused and looked back at her only to have a book thrown at me. _I didn't even think she knew what a book was._ I joked to myself. The book hit my chest but I just brushed it off and left. _I'm going to have to get home early to make dinner now. Ugh how am I going to explain this to Alice?_

I walked up to my truck, threw my bag back in the bed, and hopped in. I look over at Alice who was playing on her iphone. I knew she knew I was back in the truck but she continued to focus on her game. Her eyebrows were scrunched up really tight and her lips were pursed in concentration. A stray hair had fallen down hiding her full face from me. I reached over to put it behind her ear and effectively caught her full attention. Her eyes almost looked sad for some reason, but I couldn't figure out why. I flashed her a quick smile and turned on my truck.

"So, where to?" I asked. She studied me for a moment longer before responding.

"Oh, head up towards the bank and take a left, we're out of town a few minutes off that road."

"Sounds good. What do you have planned? I only have a few hours," I hoped she wouldn't fight me on this. I stole a sideways glance at her to see her watching me deep in thought.

"Well, we can figure it out when we get there, k?"

"Ok. You sure your parents are going to like me? I really don't like meeting parents. They usually think I'm a bad influence," I laughed.

"Well, are you?" Her suggestive tone of voice made me look over at her. Her mischievous smile said it all.

"Guess you're just going to have to wait to find out, young lady." I left her speechless for a moment or two until I started busting up laughing at the cute look of surprise on her face. Obviously she thought I wouldn't have anything to say back to her. She stuck her tongue out at me and looked out the window feigning anger towards me.

"Oh, we're almost here. Ok it's on the left, four houses up… one… two… three… this one. Ok you can park wherever you want. I don't think anyone will have to leave before you." I pulled in and spent another minute or two getting through her driveway.

Then I saw it. Her house was absolutely amazing. The multiple cars aside, from the house alone I could tell they were loaded. A blush of embarrassment found its way on my cheeks. I knew they drove nice cars, but I don't know anything about cars. Seeing this house is completely different. It appeared to be a four story house made almost exclusively from glass and a nice wood. The garden started out front and wrapped around the back, there was a magnificent set of stairs up to the front door. The inside entryway was two stories high and so exquisitely decorated I knew the rest of the house would follow suit. In my awe I almost forgot where I was. I looked up and saw Emmett, Jas, Rosalie, and who I assume to be Alice's parents standing around me smiling. It was like a picture you found in a picture frame when you buy it.

"Hello, you must be Bella. Welcome to our house. My name is Esme and this is Dr. Cullen," Alice's mum started once I picked my jaw off the ground. She was a beautiful lady with a heart-shaped warm face.

"Please, I insist, call me Carlisle." Carlisle was around the same age as Esme with blonde hair and one of those faces that you would assume would be selling you something. Not in a mean way, but his confidence and knowledge were written all over his strong jaw line and defined eye brows.

"Esme, Carlisle. Thank you for inviting me into your home. It is quite beautiful." _Seriously, money, looks, personality… what are they doing talking to me? Is there really anything they don't have?_

"Oh aren't you a dear," Esme smiled. I usually would have taken a comment like that a bit condescendingly, however it seemed to fit coming from Esme's mouth.

"Soooo, yeah. We're going to go find something to do. See ya." And with that Alice grabbed my hand and flitted off with me in tow. "Well that's the entry way, here's the formal dining room, the kitchen, regular dining room, sitting room, living room. Let's go upstairs. There's Rose's and Emmett's room and there's Esme's and Carlisle's room. This is basically their level. Then up these stairs… Ok here's Jazz's room and finally, my room," she let out a light giggle as she opened her door. I walked in and saw exactly what I expected from her room. It was a pale blue with clothes and accessories everywhere, a full vanity, a couch, a huge TV… everything except…

"Where's your bed?" I asked.

"Oh. I- I don't sleep on a bed I sleep on my couch. It's… better for my back I think. Plus it gives me more room," she smiles broadly at me. My focus started to wean as if she knew exactly what she was doing. Anyone else I could have seen not sleeping on a bed, but not Alice. She was not someone who parks it on the couch. I haven't slept on a bed since I was little, then again look at Alice, and look at me. But yet again, my manors prevented me from pushing anything.

"Gotchya," I respond. I start to look over at a quite extensive DVD collection. "You like movies much?" A smile hinted at my lips as I saw her watching my every move.

"Yep, I love collecting them. Movies are like a way to socialize. Whenever I have someone over or even if it's just family I love throwing on a good movie to set the tone, even if it's just background music. It prevents any awkward silences."

"I didn't think you even knew what silence was," I mocked.

"Hey now! That is just rude and uncalled for," she emphasized her sarcasm with her one leg extended, foot tapping, and her arms crossed with her finger tapping, and a glare to finish it off. I gave her a once over and decided that she must have picked the stance up from Rosalie. If Rosalie was standing before me like that, I'd probably be intimidated. As it was, tiny Alice in that stance reminded me of Simba from the Lion King trying to imitate his father's roar. It was just too cute. I fell back into her couch and laughed, holding my sides.

"Oh- Alice. I'm – I'm posit-ively shakin' in my – boots," I got out between laughs. Alice tried to intensify her glare to no avail. Finally she stalked down and pounced on me and literally growled. To be honest, she scared me. I screamed like a baby. I don't know how she did it but at that exact second she looked absolutely terrifying. That was until she started laughing at me.

"You should ha-ave seen your face!" she said after catching her breath. We both finally had calmed down. We were laying next to each other on the couch just lost in our thoughts.

"Alice?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Thanks for sticking around and being my friend." She turned her head towards me, our noses no more than two inches apart.

"Thank you for keeping me around, Bella." Her cool breath wisped across my face as she talked and once again the world went fuzzy. My thoughts blurred and at that exact moment in time all I could think about was Alice.

And cue the knock that broke the moment. I jumped off the couch and looked at the door as it opened.

"There're my two favorite girls," Jasper said with a smile. If he weren't such a gentleman, I swear he'd of had a pillow thrown at him. As it was, there was no use in glaring.

"Hey Jas. What's happening?" I asked him.

"We're all starting a movie downstairs. Would the two of you like to join us?"

And that's how I found myself laying in Alice's lap a half an hour later.

And that's how I found myself four hours later when I woke up. A storm was making its presence known outside. But all I could think was _I think it's past dinner time._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Thank you for your reviews and interest in my story. I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga nor its characters as I am not Stephanie Meyers. I feel I must once again state that this story does contain some dark themes, but themes that pertain to the darker side of true life.**

"I have to go, _now,_" I said quickly. Every head shot my way.

"Bella, the storm is getting quite harsh out there. Maybe you should just spend the evening here. I will talk to your parents if need be," Carlisle said as he entered the room.

"No, I'm sorry that will not do, but I thank you for your hospitality. My mum was expecting me home hours ago." With that I let myself out the front door and rushed to my truck.

After a quite hasty departure, I found myself pushing my truck to its limits. It's funny how even though you already know you're late and you know another five minutes won't help your predicament, you can't help but race off to your destination to reach your consequences that much quicker. But there I was, racing to get home to my trashed and pissed off mother. _She's going to be so angry… ok just calm down and keep your mouth shut. You've got this; you've done it before… no I really haven't. I've never missed her dinner for something as absurd as hanging out with friends… I've never even really had friends to hang out with._ The storm was raging around me. I could barely see a few feet ahead of my, but at that point in time my safety from the storm did not seem important.

"UGH!" My internal monologue was driving me absolutely crazy. I finally pulled up to my house to see all the lights on. So much for getting out of this pickle. I stared up at the sky for a moment. Between the lightning and thunder the sky seemed so angry. Far off in the distance the cloud cover was breaking and the stars were out. For some reason the sky had always caught my interest. I hated learning about space; I think it was because I liked the mystery surrounding the stars. It was as if they told the stories of the world. I know it sounded like rubbish, but it made me feel connected to the world and all of her secrets. _Vampire._ The thought just popped into my head. I had no idea what it meant at the time, but I had more pressing matters at the moment. I walked inside to face my mum's wrath. Melodramatic, I knew, but who could blame me.

An hour or so later I finally pulled myself up to my room. After looking in the mirror I saw my entire chest was a huge bruise. She was always smart enough to make sure nothing would show. A sigh played on my lips, but experience told me sighing would just hurt my bruised ribs. I laid down on my bed and thought about my revelation from earlier. _Cold skin, never eating, changing eye colors, calculating every move, lightning fast reflexes, absent from school every sunny day… vampires. Alice is a vampire. Oh snap._ If it weren't for my previous success with coming up with these answers, I would have probably dismissed the idea. However, it all made sense to me in that exact second. I should have been more startled by the fact that my only friends in years were blood sucking vampires. Then again, I had always found myself in dangerous situations so it made little difference to me. My stomach was growling in protest. I usually snuck in some food while making my mum's dinner, but in all of the excitement I hadn't eaten since lunch. Curled up in a ball trying not to breathe too much, I fell asleep that night thinking about everything I figured out that evening.

The rest of the weekend was a jumble of pain, my mum screaming, and doing my homework. For once I could not wait until Monday came. The sun was hiding behind the clouds once again leaving us a dreary day; however it didn't seem as if it would rain. I'll take every positive thing life hands me. As she walked into English I wondered how I didn't see it before. Her perfection is blatantly inhumane.

"Hey Bella," her voice reached my ears like a perfect melody.

"Alice." My voice came out scratchy. I had not used it nearly all weekend. There was never any use trying to start conversation with my mum. Worry clouded Alice's vision. She tentatively looked me over.

"Are you ok? I hope your mum wasn't too upset about you getting home late the other night," she hesitantly responded. She knew. For some reason it bothered me. Embarrassment shaded my cheeks red. Before her I never cared who knew about my home life. I had let them think what they wanted to think. For some reason unknown to me, I cared about this girl in front of me. I cared about her more than I was willing to admit to myself. Caring meant getting hurt eventually and I couldn't take any more pain. I felt my shell starting to crack. I looked up to see we had a few more minutes until class started so, before I got my wits about me, I picked up my bag and left.

And with that I ran. I ran out the school and to my truck. I got in and drove away with the town slowly disappearing from the rear view mirror. The comfort in that small feat alone was astronomical. Finally I stopped a few miles out of town in my favorite spot. I got out and climbed up the path that had been worn in from years of me running here. Stepping out into the meadow, I felt myself crumble around me. My dad used to bring me to this meadow on the good days until he died a few years back. It was the beginning of the end as far as my family was concerned. You would think I would have felt angry or upset in a place like this, but it was one of the only places I felt I could just be myself. I ran all the way to the middle and just collapsed and laid on my back watching the clouds. I don't know how long I was there until I heard the grass behind me start to rustle.

"I wondered when you were going to find me," I said to the person creeping up on me. My eyes were still closed, but I knew only one person would be able to find me out here.

"How'd you know it was me?" Her voice seemed to add to the serenity that the meadow offered me.

"Who else would be able to find me way out here?"

"I followed you," the auto response came. I turned on my stomach to see her petite figure standing behind me frozen in place.

"Yeah-huh. Sit down," I offered. She laid down next to me after I rolled back over so we were both watching the clouds.

"How bad is it?" I knew immediately what she was talking about.

"No worse than yesterday, nor tomorrow. Why must you know?" I had learned to give these responses when questioned about my mum. It made people think I was being open with them while not giving anything away.

"I care very greatly for you, Bella." She paused while scrutinizing me. "I'll trade you secrets." A small smile played on her lips.

"I already know yours Alice."

"What do you mean?... How?" She was quite cute when she was perplexed.

"I just know these things. I'm sure I don't know everything about it, but I know what you are."

"Say it."

"You're a vampire, as are your family members."

"Why aren't you running away from me?"

"Because I don't fear you. My trust for you aside, there are worse things than being killed, things I have faced before. What your presence threats me with does not scare me." I turn my head towards her and she mimicked me. We were eye to eye as she searched within mine for God knows what. Fear? Doubt? Falsehood? I watched her thoughts race behind her amber pools.

"I wish you didn't feel that way. I wish I was the most dangerous thing you had ever faced. I wish you would have the sense to walk away before this becomes risky for both of us," she finally whispered.

"What's done is done. All we have is the future. A man does not travel far if he has his head on backwards."

"Please, tell me. Tell me about you. Not about who you pretend to be, not who you feel you must be, tell me who you are. Tell me what has made you, you." Her eyes looked as if tears were begging to fall, but would never quite leave the confines of her eye lids.

"What is it you wish to know?"

"What happened when you went home Friday?" As soon as the question left her lips I sighed and closed my eyes. I wished I had the strength to keep hiding, but these constant secrets were begging to be released. I looked up at the clouds and asked the world what to do. _Tell her. She can be trusted._ Once again I trusted these words that came to me from somewhere unknown. Closing my eyes, I started my tale.

"My mum was drunk, as per usual. She wasn't too happy that I missed being home to make her dinner. It was my fault. I broke the rules. I should have known better. She came at me with a broom. Once I was down and couldn't get up she started kicking me. Eventually she lost interest. She always does once I stop fighting back." I tried to stay strong, but I felt my strength wavering. A lone tear broke free from my right eye and rolled down my cheek. Alice was absolutely silent next to me. I didn't open my eyes to be certain, but I didn't even hear her breathe. We sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence while she processed what she heard. I expected her to run or laugh or something. No one ever believed me.

"You shouldn't have to live like that," she finally choked out. "How long has it been like that?"

"My mum drank a lot when I was younger, but had been sober for nearly six years. That was until my father died two years back. That's when things got bad again. Before my father died it was as if I didn't exist. They often forgot I was around. That didn't bother me the slightest. I got into some things that even they would have frowned upon, but it was all I ever knew. Once it was just my mum and me, she focused all of her anger and hatred my way. I don't blame her."

"No," Alice growled, literally growled. I sighed for the millionth time and looked back at her. The tears were flowing quite regularly from my eyes by then. Her eyes had become nearly as black as the darkest night. "No. You do not deserve her shit. Don't you for a second believe that." I looked away from her. I had heard it all before. Before my last friends ditched me that's all they would say. Though I doubt they even knew what they were saying.

I felt a cold hand placed upon my cheek. As gentle and soft as it was I could feel the strength behind it. Alice turned my head back towards her. "Please open your eyes, my Bella." Tears of pain and tears of embarrassment were melding together down my face. "There we go. There're those beautiful eyes of yours. You are a wonderful person. The person lying next to me right now is kind and funny and intelligent and… and I care deeply for you Bella Swan. This means I won't hear anyone say anything negative about you. That includes you yourself, young lady. Do you hear me? You said yourself that there is only the future. I want to help you build that future." It was my turn to search her eyes for any clues that she could be lying. I found none. And I think that in its self scared me more than she could know.

"Ok now we're going to go back to my house, clean up, and I'm going to have Carlisle look over you to make sure you weren't hurt too badly, ok?" Her question was left in the air as if she was really leaving it up to me.

"No, no, no. Carlisle can't know. No one can know. He'll tell someone and my mum will find out I told. I can't do that. Alice you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Promise me Alice," my voice was an octave higher out of hysteria.

Sighing Alice responded, "Ok, ok. But I will not let you go scot-free. I have a few medical degrees, I will look you over. C'mon, let's go home now Bella."

I looked down at my muddy clothes and saw no way to avoid showering before going home. Alice stood up and carefully helped me up. After wiping my eyes she whispers, "I wish you knew how beautiful you really are Bella. I will help you see, I promise that as well." All I could do was blush and look away as she grabbed my hand and led me back down the path to my truck. We got in my truck when it hit me.

"Alice, uh… where's your car?" I asked.

"I just ran silly," she giggled.

"Oh, obviously. Who wouldn't run eleven odd miles through woods," a small smile tugged at my lips at hearing Alice's giggle. Alice drove us back to her house and I was quite relieved not to see anyone there.

"C'mon Bella. We can go up to my room."

"See I knew you wouldn't sleep on the couch," I smiled as we entered her room. "Where're the coffins?" My voice held a joking tone but I was mildly curious as to some of the aspects of her life.

"We don't sleep, so no coffins," she laughed.

"Well that's mildly disappointing."

"Sorry. I wish I could sleep."

"So what else should I know about it all?"

"Well… my family and I drink from animals as opposed to humans. Not that human blood isn't extremely enticing, but we abstain to try to be more civilized. Jazz is the newest to our lifestyle so he tends to stay away from humans, but he has taken a liking to you so you are safer than most humans around him. Some vampires have special gifts, I suppose you could say. Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions and I can see the future."

"Well that's convenient."

"Sorta. The future is always changing. I can see which path it is on with every decision that is made. As soon as a decision has changed so is the future."

"I see. How old are you all?"

"Carlisle was the first of us by far. He was born in 1643, turned in 1666.

"Next was Esme. She was born in 1895 and turned in 1921.

"Rosalie was born in 1915 and turned in 1933.

"Rosalie found Emmett and had Carlisle turn him two years later. He was also born in 1915.

"And as for me I am not completely certain. I don't remember my human life at all. I know I was turned in 1920 and I believe I was born in 1901. After I was turned I had a vision of Jasper. I met him in Philadelphia in 1948. He was born in 1843 and turned in 1863. I knew I had to meet him and had a vision of us meeting the Cullens. And here we all are."

"Wow. You're all kinda old," I smiled at her to let her know I was joking with her.

"I'm hurt by your insinuations," she mocked with her hand laid over her chest. After a moment of silence she started again. "So the shower is through there I'll grab you some towels and clothes."

In the shower I started stalling. I was dreading Alice making good on her promise of making sure I wasn't hurt. I got out and looked myself in the mirror. The bruise was starting to fade to an ugly green color. It encompassed my entire torso. That wasn't what I was concerned about. The scars littering my entire body would not be missed. To me they are just a part of who I was. They each had a story of a battle that I had faced and won; won in the sense that I was still standing here today. I saw the scars from the cigarette burns, from the belts, from the occasional knives when things really got out of hand, from the pure self loathing scars on my arms. They were who I was. And now they'd be exposed. I sighed and put on the pajama pants and cami Alice gave me and my hoodie that I never left home without, and walked out of the bathroom.

Alice was already showered. When I walked in the room she was sitting on her window sill looking out at the forest. I slowly walked up to her until I was right next to her. She was so peaceful I almost didn't want to disturb her. She looked up into my eyes after a moment and stood up. She was just a few inches away from me. The top of her head only reached my mouth. She exhaled and sent my mind into a frenzy. The moment was so inexplicitly sensual that I felt nothing could break us free.

"Are you ready for me to check your ribs?" She was on her tip toes whispering in my ear. All I could do was nod. "I'm going to have to take your shirt off. Is that ok?" I took an unnecessary breath which came out ragged. After nodding again I felt Alice's hands slowly take my sweatshirt off while still looking me in the eyes. When she went back for my cami I felt her cold hands across the bottom of my stomach. Her nails lightly raked against my sides as she pulled it over my head. I bit my lip at the sensation as to not moan.

It was when our eye contact was broken when I began feeling self-conscious standing before the perfection that is Alice in my bra. I bit my lip once more out of nervousness. Her eyes slowly took in my battered body. After a moment my embarrassment became overwhelming and I pulled my arms around me. Alice moved up to me again and took my face in her hands.

"Shh, shh Bella. Don't cry, honey." I hadn't noticed I was crying until I felt her thumbs wipe the tears off my face. "Why're you crying? Please talk to me."

"You wanted to know who I am, Alice? This is who I am. I am every scar on me. I am nothing. You are fucking perfect. Why are you even associating with me? Is this like your chance to dabble on the wrong side of the tracks before going home to your perfect world?" Anger seethed through every vein in me. I was angry at my mum, at my dad, at my life. Unfortunately I was taking it out on the last person I'd ever be angry out. I was self-conscious and a tad melodramatic.

"I'm sorry you feel that way about me," the hurt was rolling off of Alice in wave. _Well there's a way to diffuse your anger pretty quickly._

"Oh my God, Alice I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that, I'm not mad at you at all. I'm so sorry," I started, to put it lightly, bawling my eyes out. I collapsed into her couch and just cried. I hadn't ever remembered crying as hard as I was at that exact moment. I just let everything out that I had been holding onto for years. At some point Alice had put my sweatshirt on and had her arms around me. I started calming down to just the occasional sob, but I felt absolutely no need to move. I was still morbidly embarrassed by what Alice saw. I suppose that was what drew Jasper to Alice's room.

"What's wrong, sugar?" He asked when he came in the room. I quickly wiped my eyes and put my brave face on again.

"Hey Jas, nothing. How was school?" Alice and Jasper exchanged a look to which Alice nodded her head. I could swear I saw their lips moving, but my slight doubt kept me quiet.

"Boring, as usual," he grinned.

"I'd bet. Speaking of which, I'd better get home. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye Bella," they chimed. I could not ignore the fact that they started talking amongst themselves the second I walked to the door. I had come to get used to it.

After that afternoon I would be lying if I said I didn't try to avoid Alice at nearly all costs. I still sat with them at lunch and saw her in English, but once you open up to someone in such a profound way it becomes difficult to face them. This went on for over a week until Jasper finally confronted me about it.

"Hey, sugar. You know you're one of my best friends, yeah?" he asked on our way to history one day.

"Sure, you're one of mine as well. Why, what's up?"

"I love Alice with all my heart. I owe her more than I could ever pay her back and that's why I'm doing this, you know I don't like getting in the middle of things," he said awkwardly. Before I could say anything he interrupted me, "Listen, I know whatever happened last week embarrassed you greatly, but I can't stand to feel Alice so crushed anymore. She is always such a positive person, full of excitement and energy. But recently all I've been feeling from her is at best melancholy. It does not become her. I just wish you two could talk this through. I'm beginning to feel a bit worried about her." Jasper's eye brows were scrunched together displaying his sincerity to me.

"I'm sorry… it's just… I felt like I exposed a lot of myself to her the other day. And I don't know how to act around her now."

"I heard you know about our little secret as well. Would it interest you to know that you are the first non-vampire we have ever told in any of our existences? I believe that is exposing quite a bit of ourselves to you as well. I'm in no way downplaying what you told Alice, as I do not even know what it was myself. Just consider that Alice may feel quite exposed to you as well, and she very well may feel that you are running away from her because of what she told you."

"But I'm not."

"She is also not going to judge you." Jasper paused as he seemed to make a decision after looking me over. "Would you accompany me this afternoon for a walk?"

"A walk? Where?" I asked incredulously. It's not as if I had any problems with Jasper, he just did not seem the type that would often ask for others' company. He was a stereotypical introvert through and through.

"I feel I know what is bothering you. Where Alice has little to no experience with the matter, I have much. In essence, I wish to tell you my story and see if we have some sort of common ground," he said after a moment's consideration.

"Ok… Meet you by my truck after the bell."

The anticipation for what Jasper wanted to talk to me about was making me jittery throughout the rest of the day. I swore the clock's hands were moving backwards, yet sure enough, the end of the day came as promised. _This should be interesting,_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n Thank you once again for your interest and reviews. Yes this story is dark, and thank you for saying I have balls to write it, but to me it's just life. The 'fluff' in life isn't who makes us, the trials we face do. And with that, the next chapter. Slight drug use is mentioned for those who want the warning.**

Jasper was already at my truck when I walked outside. I stole a glance to the Cullens' self proclaimed parking spots to notice Alice watching us intently. I shot her a smile and got in my truck. After pleasantries, Jasper and I decided to go to my meadow. It seemed like the most opportune place for us to speak privately. We walked around aimlessly through the woods surrounding my meadow, both avoiding the tension that was building over the inevitable conversation we knew was to ensue.

"So, I suppose stalling will do no more good than foul," Jasper finally said.

"You really don't have to do this… I shouldn't have pressured you into this."

"Nonsense, sugar," he said with a wink. "I was bound to tell you eventually." He paused to presumably gather his thoughts. "I guess I'll start from the beginning. I was born in Texas in 1843. When I was a human I was quite charismatic. This is how I joined the Confederate Army at such a young age. I quickly rose in ranks until I was the youngest Major in the Confederacy, without ever seeing a battle mind you," he smiled at me obviously proud of himself. I grinned back at his antics. "When I saw the war reaching my backyard, I realized that the Union soldiers would not take my age into account. I saw my mother and sister watch on helplessly and I knew what my duty was. I was always calm and collected in high stress situations which I knew would be a benefit to our side of the War.

"The first few years I felt I was in my element. The Confederacy was doing well between the First Bull Run and our Naval advances. Shiloh saw a bitter bloodshed on both sides. But we had ol' Stonewall Jackson and Robert E. Lee. I thought the Union never stood a chance." His eyes were fogged over as if he was reliving the entire war as he spoke. One could not mistake the pride his voice held. "The Second Battle of Bull Run saw another victory, but Antietam was not a pleasant day for us.

"Sorry, I seem to be straying from my train of thought," he smiled. "But, yes. One day I was evacuating a town down south and came across three beautiful young ladies who seemed lost. My kind gentleman nature," he winked at me, "called for me to help the ladies. However, it seemed they had other objectives in mind. One of these ladies was Maria, my creator. She bit me that evening and doomed me to her Hell.

"You see, underneath the human's Civil War, another war had been ravishing the south which started at some point in the 1800s, the Southern Vampire Wars. Vampires in the South were quite territorial in those days. Once again I saw myself climbing up the ranks quite quickly until I was second in command over Maria's troops of newborns. Newborns created for one purpose, and one purpose only, to kill others and gain territory. I believed at the time that I was in love with Maria and she was in love with me. I see now that she just used this to lead me blindly into following her.

"I never lost a single battle in my American service, my service under Maria or any scuffles under the Cullens, and proud to say it. My duties expanded to controlling every newborn that was created. It was a dangerous business as newborns tend to be much stronger than us as well as much less controlled. This included… disposing of the ones that lost their newborn strength. Eventually the wars took a toll on me. This time around I had my empathy. I felt every emotion flowing through each and every person I killed, be them human or vampire, friend or foe. I felt their anger, confusion, pain, depression, realization, all of it. I wished to quit that way of life, but Maria would not let me walk out on her. I was her most powerful weapon," he sneered. He paused for a moment and took a few breaths to calm himself down. "Sorry, ma'am," he said to me before continuing. "I met a man by the name of Peter in Maria's ranks. I grew to enjoy his company. When he lost his purpose, Maria gave me the order to kill him. I made a decision which changed my life. I let him go. He escaped with his mate Charlotte and came back and persuaded me to do the same five years later. After meeting Alice I found some meaning in life as she introduced me to the Cullens. My family. I once again had people to care for and protect.

"And that's where I am today, Bella. I have found a family and friends," he finished.

"Wow, Jas. You're story is amazing." I sat awe inspired that Jasper had made it through so much in his life. His strength seemed never ending.

"Thank you, Bella. Your praise is not why I told it. I want to show you something that I believe you will be able to understand better than most people I know. I don't feign understanding about your situation, but I hear things, see things, and perceive things that most people overlook as I am sure you can relate to," he looked over towards me as we approached the clearing. "I must warn you, even some of my kind can be easily startled by what I am going to show you," he paused waiting for my response. Biting my lip, I nodded my acknowledgement to his warning. With a nod of his head, he took a step into the meadow and waited for me to follow.

His actions surprised me. He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes were avidly watching my reaction. He took his shirt off to reveal a torso completely riddled with crescent shaped scars. I couldn't seem to find an inch that wasn't scarred. I felt him lose control of his power letting his insecurity radiate off of him. I looked back at his face to see smaller scars that I had missed before.

"Despite my perfect record, I didn't come out of a single battle without being bitten. Each of these scars marks me as a leader and protector of those I love. I don't regret what has happened to me, as that made me who I am today." He finished his tale and started putting his shirt on again. I wiped my eyes of the tears I hadn't realized had fallen.

"Thank you for showing me, Jasper."

"Anything for my favorite girls," he responded with a smile. "Now how about it?"

"Ok, ok. I get it," I said.

"Now there's my Bells. The two of you are as obstinate as a pack of mules," he teased.

"Hey now!" I pushed him. Rather tried to push him. Instead I fell on my butt. "Arg! You did that on purpose!" He held out his hand for me and helped me up, not without much laughter.

"I'm sorry, sugar, but you set yourself up for that one," he got out between chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Doesn't make me any less grumpy."

"So where to?" he asked expectantly.

"Well, my mum works tonight, so I should probably talk to Alice, yeah?"

"Let's go then," he said.

I bit my lip as we walked up towards the Cullen's house. Jasper held the door for me revealing Alice waiting for us on the other side. I looked at her through my eyelashes, my lip still in between my teeth.

"Alice."

"Bella."

"I'm really sorry, Alice. I know I've been avoiding you… I was just scared about how you were going to react to everything I told you, I know I shouldn't have been," I said. Alice seemed to be stuck between being excited and withdrawn. "I should have just talked to you… can you accept my apology?"

"Silly Bella. Nothing you could tell me would ever make me see you in a different light," she quietly said to me. "The only thing that will make me go away is you telling me so."

"I don't think that will happen in the foreseeable future," I replied without a moment's of hesitation.

"Then, it appears as if you're stuck with me, sunshine," she smiled quickly relieving all the tension between us. I smiled back as she grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway. "C'mon let's get you some food."

Alice was a surprisingly good cook considering she had never eaten for as long as she could remember. Watching her in the kitchen was a treat enough. Her uniquely graceful presence showed as each action she made seemed to be a single step in a beautiful dance. Alice danced her way through life to a tune only she was privy to hearing, and I could not admire it any more.

After finishing the bruschetta chicken and rice Alice made me, we did the dishes. Not a dish or two in the sud battle commenced. What started as making Santa beards turned into a full out brawl.

"I'm going to get you!" I yelled at her with a handful of suds.

"NEVER!" she cried out.

She ran over to the island in the kitchen and used a chair to fend me off as if I were a lion. I ducked down and tried to creep around to catch her off guard. I got to the other side and found it empty. Deciding she must be doing the same thing, I turned around to cut her off if she was following me. I crept around the entire island again, unsuccessfully. That's when I heard a muffled giggle coming from above me. Looking up, I saw Alice perched on the island itself holding her stomach, trying to reign in her laughter.

"Oh, uncalled for!" I jumped up and grabbed more suds and threw them all at her. In a blink of the eye she ended up next to me still cracking up.

"You're no match for meee!"

Several futile attempts later, the suds had finally all popped away leaving us rolling around laughing in our soaked clothes on the floor. The dishes laid abandoned in the sink, but neither of us seemed to mind.

As I laid in bed that night, I couldn't help but think about the impact Alice had had on my life thus far. I had never been much of a social person. Social interactions were very much a chore for me, but around Alice I never found myself looking for opportunities to exit a conversation. I never felt the need to plan out conversations as I did with anyone else. I suppose the easiest way to state it was that around Alice I could really be myself, whoever that was. I was happy around Alice. Even more daunting, it came to my attention that I may even be falling for Alice. _Of all the people I could fall for, I would chose a vampire_ I kidded myself. _Good thing it's unrequited or we'd all be in major trouble_.

After that day my life had turned into a pleasant routine. Every day I would sneak out of the house early enough that my mum was sleeping, go to school, and go to the Cullens every night my mum worked and I didn't. The nights that my mum was home became that much more manageable knowing that I had someone to call if it got too bad. Alice had come to pick me up on more than one occasion; be it because I needed to go to the hospital or because my mum kicked me out. Each time her eyes were pitch black and her entire stature was rigid. Each time I made her promise not to tell anyone. I didn't want to cause any more trouble than I already did.

It was one of these nights that found us lying together on Alice's newly purchased bed. Despite our height difference, I was draped across her with my head in the nook of her arm as she held me close. She always protested in vain to staying on top of the covers fearing she was too cold, but I relished in the coolness her skin provided.

"Things could be so much different if you just let me talk to Carlisle," she whispered. I knew the others had a strong idea what happened to me these nights. They respected our privacy, but I had to be naïve to think that they could not hear our every word.

"She's my mum Alice. She's the only family I have left, as rubbish as she is. You don't turn your back on family." This is what I told myself constantly. I don't fear that I would miss my mum if she ever exited my life, more so I would miss what she should have been to me.

"You wouldn't be alone, sunshine. We would adopt you if you'd have us. I'm certain everyone would say yes. Carlisle and Esme already see you as another child. Jasper is quite taken by you, Em loves joking with you; even Rose has warmed up to you. Of course I'd love you to be around more."

"I'm not asking that of your family, Alice. I'm almost eighteen then I'll be able to find my own way. But as for now, I have lived this way my whole life, now I have you to help me through. Please don't make this more than it is." We had been through this conversation many times before and it seemed redundant to go through it once more.

With an overly dramatic sigh, Alice held me closer and kissed my head. "You are too stubborn for your own good, Isabella. But that's why I love you," she smiled. I smiled against her shoulder and started falling into a peaceful sleep.

The next day was Saturday and since my mum had kicked me out, Alice and I decided to hang out for the day. As I was eating breakfast, Emmett came running down the stairs startling me.

"Boo!" he said causing me to jump a foot in the air.

"EMMETT! Not cool!" I yelled after him.

"Emmet Cullen, I know you didn't just scare Bella," Rosalie's voice carried down from the stairs.

"Uh-oh," he said. "No Rose, we were just messing around, right B?" He flashed me an impossibly innocent smile as Rosalie joined us in the kitchen.

"Oh no, you aren't going to pull that one Em. You totally got yourself into this one," I chuckled at his crestfallen face. Alice was barely containing herself on the barstool across from me. Rosalie whacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"Oww, Rose. I actually felt that one," he smiled rubbing his head.

"You're going to feel the next one, and the one after that, and the one after that if you don't quit it," her voice was as calm as ever but the iciness could be heard.

"He was just messing Rosalie, I'm fine," I said.

"Don't worry, B, she'd never actually hurt me," Emmett smiled.

"We'll find out. So what are you guys up to today?" Rose asked turning to us.

"Not sure, have any ideas?" Alice asked.

"Em and I were going to head down to Trinity in Seattle, if you would like to join us," Rose suggested.

"You interested, Bella?" she asked me with pleading eyes.

"Sure, I used to go there all the time," I replied to Alice's approval.

"Ok, we're leaving around eight."

"I didn't know you frequented clubs," Alice brought up when we were getting ready to go out.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. What can I say, I'm a complex individual," I joked back to her.

"Ok, ok. Well we're just going to have to see if all that clubbing shows on the dance floor," she challenged.

"I'm usually not a big dancer. I feel too awkward, really," I admitted.

"Don't worry, I was kidding."

The car ride to the club was filled with laughter. Rose and Alice had gone above and beyond the dress code, as expected, with their evening dresses; Rose's red, Alice's blue. Emmett wore what Rosalie had obviously picked out for him, dress pants and a nice matching button up. I stuck to just above the dress code. I wore a pair of nice jeans as well with a long sleeve shirt under my tee shirt despite Alice's protests. She seemed to be used to getting her way with everyone she crossed. _Not happening with me_ I joked internally.

Upon arriving at the club, the Cullens charmed their way right in the doors, bypassing the line that had formed. I immediately walked up to the bar and ran into my old friend, using the word lightly, Eddy bartending.

"Hello Bella," his voice hit me before I saw him. "It has been too long."

"Eddy, too true. How are things?" I asked. I felt Alice's presence behind me and saw Eddy look her over.

"Good, good."

"Oh, Alice, this is Edward. Eddy, Alice," I introduced them.

"Pleasure," Alice said tightly to which Edward mimicked.

"Uhm, yeah. Alice I'll catch up in a few."

"Sure, I'll be right over there," Alice said pointedly. She walked off only after a last quick glance over Eddy.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Eddy. I thought you left here ages ago."

"Yes, well, you did leave us quite hastily," he responded with a smile.

"Sorry, you know how life is sometimes," I responded. With that the tension evaporated that I hadn't realized had settled between us.

"No grudges. So what can I get for you?" he asked.

"Just a Coke."

"Sure," he winked. He leaned in closer and added, "Here's one for old time's sake. It's great to see you again, Bella." I opened my hand to see a Paul Frank monkey staring back at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Cheers," to Eddy before swallowing it and walking over to Alice.

"Everything ok, Bella?" Alice asked when I sat down with the group.

"Yeah, Eddy and I used to hang out when I was down here almost every night," I said nonchalantly.

"I see," Alice responded.

We sat and talked for a bit until the DJ showed up. I began feeling larger than life itself. And decided it was time to dance to see how much I needed to thank Eddy later. "C'mon," I said grabbing Alice's hand and heading to the dance floor.

The DJ began spinning setting the every person in the club alive. Every pulse of the bass resonated through me. The lights around me all intensified as if it needed to light up the night sky. A trail of cool energy shadowed every touch Alice gave me. The beads of sweat were gathering on every dancer's faces, save the Cullens. The entire crowd all moved in step as if the music was controlling us. I twirled her around so that her back was up against me and danced to the music. My hands roamed up and down her sides as if trying to memorize every curve of her body. I lowered my head to take in her scent that intoxicated me.

There was no inner monologue silently deafening me. There were no boundaries in my world at that exact moment. There were no consequences. These truths alone helped me take that step that I had wanted to take for some time. Alice turned back around and held onto my waist as we danced. Looking in her eyes, I knew it was the perfect time. I licked my lips and leaned into her. I left her the final inch to let her decide. Without a hint of hesitation, she closed the final inch and thus was our first kiss.

We both pulled away after a moment and looked in each other's eyes. A smile played at my lips and I saw her mimic me. I reached up to lightly touch my lips still reveling in the feeling. I put my forehead on hers still smiling ear to ear.

"Oh, hi there," I whispered know she'd hear me over the music. She smiled her recognition before catching my lips once again.

Passion and pent up frustration fueled our kiss. I reached up with one hand and held her head close to me. With my other hand I was attempting to dig my nails in her back. A moan escaped my throat as she began raking her cool nails across my exposed midriff and lower back. A peak crashed down on me, unable to stay hidden with all of the stimuli. The upbeat music paced our kiss as if we were the only ones it was playing for. Her tongue snuck out and begged entrance into my mouth. After a quick battle for dominance, I submitted to her lead. The hold I had on her was the only thing keeping me grounded. Eventually the need for me to breathe tore us apart.

We resumed our previous position with our foreheads together, both breathing as if it was our last breath. The knowledge that Alice did not need to breathe made it that much hotter knowing that I had made her gasp for breath.

"You have no idea how long I waited for you to do that, Bella," she whispered in my ear on our way back to the table.

"I didn't think you would reciprocate," I confided to her, taking my seat. She sat right next to me, leaning my way to continue whispering in my ear.

"I will always take anything you're willing to give me, sunshine. The good, the bad, anything that is real," she told me after pushing my hair out of the way and continued playing with my hair.

"Will you take me?" I asked truly curious.

"Yes," she automatically responded. I turned my head to look at her. Her eyes were darker than usual and had a predatory look in them. I shuddered at the intensity of them.

"Then I'm yours," I told her in all sincerity. As soon as the words left my lips, she turned to straddle me.

"That's all I needed to hear," she said. Her hand reached up and softly grazed my lips until both of them tangled their way into my hair. She leaned down and lightly grabbed my lower lip between her teeth. I felt her smile at the slight moan that escaped me. My hands reached up and grabbed hold of her thighs, lightly caressing them.

"Whoa! Check it out, Rose, girl on girl action!" _Thwap _"Ow, Rosie, that hurt!"

"One day, Emmett, I swear, no I _promise_ you that I am going to find a way to hurt you," I said looking straight into Emmett's eyes.

"Oh, no! Rose protect me!" Em said pushing Rosalie in front of him like a shield.

We decided to call it a night a few songs later. Thanking Eddy on the way, we drove home. I was warmly surprised when we laid down that night that not much had changed between Alice and me. Every person I had been with before was quick to jump the gun as soon as they knew they could, but not Alice. As per usual we, well I, stayed up late talking about anything that came to mind. I could not stop smiling from the sincerity that remained between us. With Eddy's help and Alice by my side it was if every problem I ever had was quite small and easily solved. I knew the feeling wouldn't last, but I hoped Alice would. I fell asleep feeling fully happy and content for the first time in a long time.


End file.
